


屠宰场的英国人

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 20181122存档，*西雅尔痛觉不敏感设定，*较为详细的暴力描写？





	屠宰场的英国人

==============

 

 

下一声枪响之前塞巴斯蒂安就把屠夫的脑袋塞进了砖墙里。

 

西雅尔说过“留他一命”。他记得清楚——他当然记得，小主人的命令一直在恶魔耳边荡着，但那头愚蠢、傲慢且目中无人的白痴竟敢拿枪对准他的伯爵，再让男人活下来就有违塞巴斯蒂安的逻辑。

 

“这是意外，少爷。”执事回过头笑着说。另一位被逼到墙角的英国人几乎握不住枪，哆哆嗦嗦地叫塞巴斯蒂安别再靠过来，否则他就开枪——自杀，或者杀死西雅尔。总有一个方案行得通。

 

“恶心透了。”那位年轻贵族嫌恶的移开视线。

 

随后便发生了很多事。屠宰场仅剩的伙计奥拉夫扣下扳机击穿了塞巴斯蒂安的右手，而恶魔径直钳住他的头，提起膝盖猛击对方腹部，又结结实实领着人类往储物箱上撞了三下。西雅尔就站在后面欣赏这场单方面的殴打，他打了个哈欠，同时塞巴斯蒂安甩着右手把奥拉夫拽起来。

 

矮胖的男人在执事手里就像一只待宰的猪。他哼哼唧唧的惨叫，塞巴斯蒂安一边低吼着叫他闭嘴一边询问西雅尔您还有什么需要知道的吗。

 

“报上刊登的是……”男孩把玩着手杖，慢条斯理的问道，“失踪十三人，其中发现残肢已确定死亡的有五人，这是你们做的？”

 

“是……！不，不，不是！”回话时执事朝他创口处施压，疼得奥拉夫面容扭曲起来，“那五个家伙是他干的！他操了那几个杂种，然后才剁了他们把内脏掏出来——妈的！我叫你他妈的放手！”

 

塞巴斯蒂安只好又送给他一记拳头，定位精准的砸在伙计的左槽牙上。然后这头恶魔还装模作样的甩了甩手，咂舌感叹一句“哎呀这可真疼”。

 

“但我刚才看到了至少还有七具尸体，”西雅尔撇了撇嘴，塞巴斯蒂安望向他的眼神里写满了嘲讽，“所以你们绑架、强丨jian、剖尸，然后把部分尸体贩卖给镇里的肉商？也不告诉他们这就是那些走失的小孩？”

 

“我告诉过你——”人类大叫着，“干，他，们，的，是，高，文！我他妈只是个屠夫！难道你会和你的食物操到床上去吗？贵族老爷？”

 

塞巴斯蒂安嗤笑一声，很快又憋住了。

 

“看来你也没知道多少。”西雅尔摆了摆手，示意塞巴斯蒂安把男人放下。接下来的事就不再在凡多姆海威伯爵的管辖范围之内，他们昨天已经把信送到阿坝莱因警官处，提醒那帮不做正事的苏格兰场警察记得交差，顺便收拾收拾烂摊子。执事拍了拍凶手的脸颊才松开手，奥拉夫跌在地上急喘着气，他差点看见天使在头顶转圈，上帝对他咆哮着“下地狱去吧”。

 

“下地狱去吧。”于是他说道。他摸索到枪也还在手边，凶狠的不像人类的执事低垂着眼睛打量他：“你们这些恶魔。”

 

“非常好的笑话，先生。”塞巴斯蒂安斜着头说。

 

 

********

 

 

阿坝莱因苦着脸叹气，随手把帽子递给了路过的下属。十分钟前凡多姆海威伯爵和他的执事从那家屠宰场溜了出来，正好撞见了阿坝莱因。平时总是笑着的执事见着他只是刻板的叫了一声“警官”，他才后知后觉的意识到西雅尔好像受了伤，一看果然发现男孩手臂和小腿上都有明显的血迹。

 

“不是我的。”西雅尔抢在前面说。

 

“是我疏忽了。”执事说。

 

阿坝莱因看着主仆两人微妙的对视一眼，又小心翼翼的提起来这个屠宰场的最终目的。

 

“很遗憾，我们在询问时发生了冲突，那两位先生没能控制情绪打斗了起来，”塞巴斯蒂安解释着，“他们死了。”

 

“他们死了，”西雅尔收紧了扣在男人脖颈间的手，说道，“所以接下来就是你们的工作。”

 

 

“您依然没有感觉吗？”等叫到回大宅的马车时塞巴斯蒂安才开口问道，西雅尔拍开他的手，但把手杖丢给了男人。执事自然知道这个问题的答案，他低下头继续说着，将那根手杖搁在旁边。

 

“十分抱歉，”他说，“我应该先确定武器被踢开了再放开他的，稍后请允许我为您治疗。”

 

“这不疼。”西雅尔说。

 

“不过它应该。”塞巴斯蒂安反驳道。

 

 

屠夫的子弹没击中到恶魔，但擦伤了在他身前的西雅尔。他可以——他必须拦住那颗子弹，而他失手了，反而让这玩意引出了男孩的血。

 

塞巴斯蒂安反手夺走了奥拉夫的枪，笑意从他眼睛里消失了。他拿黑色皮鞋碾在人类脆弱的手腕处，接着踢断他的肋骨，拖拽着对方走到已经被嵌在墙上的早已断气的高文身边。执事捡起高文的手枪分别击中了奥拉夫的膝盖、右肩和腰腹部，血汩汩流出，很快就积成一滩。

 

 

“我叫你留他一命，”西雅尔说，塞巴斯蒂安伸手为他理了理衣领，“但你没有，塞巴斯蒂安。”

 

“一时失态，少爷，”男人接着捉住他的小腿，小心的解开束带脱下靴子，“还希望您谅解。”

 

那叫做被抢了食物的饿狼。奥拉夫的子弹又送了一颗到高文的脑袋里，屠夫粗短的手指除了油垢还沾上了他们两人的血。塞巴斯蒂安将这两具尸体摆成更自然的姿势，然后西雅尔——西雅尔弯下腰去摸小腿上的伤口，男人叫停了他，快步走过来跪在他脚边。

 

年轻伯爵都没哼一声。灰色长筒袜和血肉黏在一起，揭开时令人牙酸的粘腻响声也没让西雅尔眨一眨眼睛。塞巴斯蒂安抽出手帕把周围的血迹擦干净，动作轻柔的敷在西雅尔创口处。“这样会有感觉吗？”他稍微施了点力，“如果疼的话请您告诉我。”

 

“不会，”伯爵冷着眼睛看他，“你可以继续。”

 

但执事很快停手了。男孩本就白皙的小腿被他紧紧钳在手里，而少许红色从手帕边缘渗了出来。他弄疼了他，只是西雅尔迟钝的感官阻断了这层感受——他应该大声呵斥着让塞巴斯蒂安停手才是。

 

“您偶尔也能表现的正常一点，”他把西雅尔的左腿推直，让对方抵在自己膝盖上，“毕竟现在只有我和您罢了。”

 

“我说的实话。”塞巴斯蒂安皱了皱眉，随即掩饰掉这层情绪。他等待西雅尔把话题转走，或者他们就这样安静的度过半个钟头也是个好办法。男孩蜷起脚趾，他一直伸着腿有些累，执事便往外坐了些伸手撑在他膝窝下面。

 

“您想知道为什么会有肉贩选择买人肉吗？”塞巴斯蒂安开口了。西雅尔看起来松了口气，他好像在等执事率先打破沉默。

 

“……无聊，”但他这么说着，“既然案件解决了，多余的东西还是不要知道为好。”

 

“——他们放血，”恶魔继续下去，大拇指在喉咙处比划了一下，“英国人屠宰牲口时就不会这样做，这类肉腥味很重，需要更多香辛料才能压过去。大部分受害者都是失血过多导致的器官衰竭而亡，但他们的肉质就算得上上乘。”

 

西雅尔回忆起走进屠宰场时所见到的景象，感觉喉咙里泛着恶心：“大部分？”

 

“也有小孩直接被橇棍打中，随后伴随着内出血以及被那位叫高文的先生强丨jian致死了。”

 

执事的手掌火热，这份热度阻止他把腿从塞巴斯蒂安膝上收回来。它甚至还烧得西雅尔晕乎乎的，尽管他们谈论的话题和“兴趣”相差甚远。

 

死在那座屠宰场里的受害者们年龄最大为二十二岁，最年幼的也仅仅才九岁。残忍龌蹉的人渣西雅尔见过太多，大多数人都有个冠冕堂皇的理由，但这屠宰场的两位英国人挑选目标没有任何规律。他们选中，他们杀，然后他们再贩售。

 

“你在笑什么？”西雅尔问话时塞巴斯蒂安这才意识到自己正扬着嘴角，“又是觉得人类真有趣？”

 

“并不，少爷，”他摸着嘴唇，看向车窗外迅速后退的观赏性林木，“——我在想和食物上床会是什么感觉。”

 

 

************

 

他以为那一个月会让西雅尔变得更敏感，而不是反过来。

 

集会，烧红的烙印，信徒手里的锋利匕首，以及囚笼。恶魔收下渡船费时他的主人已经伤痕累累，新鲜的契印刻在男孩眼睛里，那是西雅尔最后一次表现出痛感。鲜血从他眼眶里流出来，恶魔只能靠这一个片段回味还会痛到抽搐的凡多姆海威家主。

 

但西雅尔并不是真的毫无感觉。他分辨得清冷热轻重，适当的力度也能让男孩舒服的哼出声——只有当指针划过舒适区指向危险的红色时，才会出现一把看不见的斧头，利落斩断西雅尔有关痛觉的那条感观。

 

他不知疼痛，谁也说不清这算不算是件好事。

 

 

塞巴斯蒂安对西雅尔说：“您叫停就停。”

 

男孩咬着自己指节摇头。他向前爬了点，但塞巴斯蒂安握着脚踝将西雅尔拽了回来。执事娴熟的把那管小巧的瓶子敲开，油液便滴落在男人手指间划出一道晶亮的线，一路淌到手腕再没进他紧绷的小臂肌肉。西雅尔用余光瞥见塞巴斯蒂安靠得更近了，对方修长有力的手掐住他的臀丨部，直到留下一片情丨色的红。

 

西雅尔不愉快的咕哝一声，把尾音埋进了枕头里面。执事把他的衬衫再往上推了点，露出男孩精瘦的腰和背，脊椎骨清晰可见。没拉拢的窗帘把阳光放进来直直照着塞巴斯蒂安的手背——只有那一小片有光，时间长了便晒得西雅尔难受，像烧红的铁球被丢在冰块上、滋滋作响。

 

“快一些。”男孩直起腰来催促道。

 

塞巴斯蒂安含糊的答应了，俯下身去吻西雅尔背后那块耻辱的烙印。他同时探了根手指进去，浅浅的只送进了一个指节，环形肌紧咬住男人不肯放松，他也就慢悠悠摆弄。西雅尔没允许他真刀真枪的操。执事想着。大概是回程时那句话惹贵族少爷不高兴了。

 

“……真是小孩子。”塞巴斯蒂安记得当时他嘲笑了一句。

 

趴在床上的人逐渐觉得腰酸，他向后伸出手，勾在了塞巴斯蒂安的手腕边上。男人读懂了他的意思，探着身把另一只鼓鼓囊囊的羽绒枕塞到西雅尔身下。得到支撑的男孩就大胆动作了起来，他学着伸懒腰的猫一般趴下身子，把塞巴斯蒂安的手指含进去更多。

 

“啊啊，您别急，”执事好心提醒他道，“我可不想弄伤了您。”

 

西雅尔还是那么紧。塞巴斯蒂安模仿着交丨合的动作来回抽动手指，即使润丨滑也没让这场侵入变得更轻松些。他摸到对方半勃着的yin丨茎和双球，西雅尔为此惊喘一声，无意识的向后踹在他大腿上，随后才意识到自己干了什么。

 

“停下。”伯爵说，不过塞巴斯蒂安却选择忽视这句命令。他迫使西雅尔把姿态放低，稍微侧过身便于啃到男孩腰间的软肉——恶魔给他烙了个标，第二个要再下面一点，第三个就几乎靠近他的穴丨口。塞巴斯蒂安移开手，半玩笑性质的舔咬起那圈紧张的肌肉。

 

西雅尔宁愿这是痛感，因为他又断断续续的抽噎起来。塞巴斯蒂安的舌头很快操松了他，接着重新让位于那只手。仿佛蚂蚁爬噬的酥麻感撼动了男孩的理智，他想主动去寻找一个舒适些的位置，然而嘴里依然说着不。

 

“这是什么意思？”

 

“塞巴斯蒂安——”

 

执事不知何时换了个姿势坐下。被脱下的短裤和长袜就胡乱的揉在他边上，西雅尔缠着绷带的左腿把床单踢乱了，脚趾紧夹着一小道褶皱。

 

“我听着呢，少爷。”他便直接推进去三根手指，屈折翻转着把肠丨xue拓得更宽。西雅尔只分得清那股直冲头顶的快丨感，但或许只是他把性丨事想得太好，或许这样挨操根本不会有多爽。

 

塞巴斯蒂安很轻易得找着那处隐秘的腺体。“我觉得您应该喊疼。”他说，yin丨液顺着指节流淌出来。西雅尔从喉咙里挤出些甜腻的叫唤，一大半都被枕头挡着变得沉沉闷闷的。塞巴斯蒂安把他按得紧，男孩出了一层薄汗，他们都被浸泡在费洛蒙满溢的废气里。他干咳一声，勾着小指也操了进去，一直没到四指根部以打开紧致的入口。

 

“别……动，”西雅尔只觉得酸软，这句命令耗尽了他最后一点力，“停下，这太多了！”

 

“您感到疼吗？”塞巴斯蒂安显然忘了先前的承诺。他又明知故问，继续动作着把男孩最稚嫩的地方搅得一团糟。现在的西雅尔干起来会很不错——那股欲望强烈但尚能忽视，恶魔并不想真的做出些什么。年轻伯爵没有松口，他张着嘴吸气，涎液把枕巾打湿成一小片灰色。

 

仅靠着后丨穴男人所给予的刺激西雅尔也射了出来。这样的射丨精漫长蚀骨，他被完全抽离痛楚的高丨潮呛得难受，中途几乎以为他会晕过去。不过事实也差不太多，塞巴斯蒂安走开的几分钟内他还在平复呼吸，连执事何时回来又干了什么都分辨不清。

 

西雅尔隔着层空气墙听见塞巴斯蒂安模模糊糊的道歉，好像他得先自己清理，刚才在后厨得知仆人们又搞出了难以启齿的骚乱。

 

“滚开，塞巴斯蒂安。”凡多姆海威家主摆了摆手，喃喃道。

 

黑发男人把垫在他身下的枕头抽出来，又拨弄着让西雅尔翻了个身。男孩像被惹恼的猫嘶了一声，塞巴斯蒂安短暂触碰了他受伤的左腿，说晚些时候我再给您更换药物和绷带。

 

“滚开。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安把多余的那只枕头推到西雅尔怀里，便带着笑意离开了。


End file.
